The Chaos Emerald Frontier
by majora999
Summary: When team Chaotix and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik are pulled into the world of Pokemon, they must retrieve The Chaos Emeralds from The Frontier Brains to return home. Not written by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I DIDN'T WRITE THIS! Repeat, I DIDN'T WRITE THIS! I found this fic like 4 years ago on Serebiiforums (dot) com posted by a guy named Wes, I posted this with his permission. SO if you wanna give the author props, then make an account at serebiiforums (dot) com, and send Wes a message. I removed as many referances to this being from a forum in Wes' notes, just for practicality. I've also corrected some mis-spellings.**

**Wes' Original Notes:**

**This is a pokemon fic yet the prologue barely has nothing to do with pokemon except at the end. This is a Crossover story. Thank you and have a nice day.**

All chracters in this fic belong to their respective owner except three original robots made much later in the story, and all the music are owned by their respective owners, and the site the such are hosted on.

This fic is rated .... I think PG-PG13 cause some times there will be some cussing, and stuff.

**Prologue-The Beginning Of Chaos**

We see a small down town harbor in a city known as Station Square. Down at one of the piers had a small two floored brick house. On the front of the house was a sign that had said,

"Detective service! We do detective service for some cold hard cash!!"

We now see the inside of the building. The walls were nothing but of the gray color of boredom, dust, and not paid bills. The stairs that was in one corner of the room let into the upstairs which held three different beds. One was very large, like if a pretty tall person needed to sleep there. Another was a medium sized bed for the average guy. The last was very small like for a young child.

We now see a large green, scaly crocodile sleeping on a black office chair on with his feat resting on a large wooden office table in the first floor. His name was Vector. To be more exact, Vector The Crocodile. He was wearing a gold chain around his neck, black/white gauntlet like gloves made for punching, headphones around his ears, red spikes that went like a straight line on his back.

We now see another fellow in the room. He was leaning against a wall near some broken down, and rusted lockers. His name was Espio. Also again to be more exact, Espio The Chameleon. He was an arrogant, silent, quiet, cunning, and smart ninja. He was pretty fast and specialized in stealth. He had a yellow horn on his forehead, and light purple rough skin.

Both looked very bored with what's going on right now. Nothing, nada, zip, zilch, zero. We now suddenly hear buzzing, and the two front doors bust open and we now hear a large...

CRASH!

We now see Vector yelling and shouting,

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU CHARMY!? I'M TRYING TO CATCH SOME Z's BUT YOU HAD TO CRASH OUR NAP LIKE ALWAYS!?"

Charmy Bee was our third person we see in our group. He was kind, nice, soft hearted, peaceful, loved to have fun and excitement, and was very energetic. He wore an orange vest that covered his chest and goggles that were now on top of his head. He was always known for being a little funny, and usually was cute looking to people.

"Hey Vector! I know where Dr. Eggman's base is now!"

"WHAT WHERE!?" Yelled Vector who was now shaking Charmy like crazy.

"Calm down Vector. We got all the time in the world to hear this info so relax," said Espio quietly.

"Sorry guys. I just want revenge on that slime ball that never paid us the cash we earned," replied a much calmer Vector.

You see everyone. The trio here are known as Team Chaotix. A detective agency that has been lifeless for a while. One month ago they received a package containing a walkie talkie. Because of that package, the trio were finally given a case to prove their detective skills. They traveled through beaches, cities, casinos, canyons, jungles, castles, and even a flying fortress to earn their cash. They also fought a carnival or storm of robots, had to take down two aerial assault airplanes, and even had to deal with six others who blocked there way. At the end they finally succeed but a turn of fate involving an epic battle between good and evil, had let their customer, Dr. Eggman escape without paying the team, and they were once again left broke. The team were infuriated by being tricked, so they sought out to attain the doctor and make him pay up.

"ANYWAY before I was rudely interrupted by Vector, Dr. Eggman's base was located in the Mystic Ruins guys," Shouted a glad Charmy.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's hit the train and find that scum bag and get our money back," Replied Vector who was now heading out the doors of the building.

"I have a bad feeling about this guys," Espio merely said.

"OH COME ON! WHAT CAN POSSIBLY HAPPEN TO US THIS TIME GUYS!?" Yelled Vector. All three were now running toward the Station Square's train station where they would board the train to go to the Mystic Ruins.

While that was going on...

We now see a very large circular room. All the metal walls on the room seemed to have black charred marks on it, like if a great explosion has happened in the room. We now see a glass container in the end of the room. Inside were the seven legendary Chaos Emeralds. Jewels that could be used for chaotic destructive powers or use for peace and tranquility if in the right hands. Unfortunately they were in the wrong hands. Dr. Eggman's hands. We see a control panel and two robots were working on them. One was Dequo, a gold colored, tall, cylinder shaped head. The other was Boquo, a short silver, robot, with a bit wider body, and round head. We now see a capsule near the control room. In it was what appeared to be a black hedgehog, with red/black spiked hair, white mark on the chest, and was contained in green preservative liquid. We also see a suitcase and a briefcase. On the suitcase was a label that said, CHAOS DNA. The silver suitcase next to it also had a label. That label had said, PROJECT CHAOS SHADOW.

We now see Team Chaotix hiding in a bush in the dead of night. The group were staring at a large metal tower that had lights showing around it like a casino. Vector then asks Charmy,

"Charmy. Anyone could of found this base. I mean he's just advertising it like Casinopolis. I'm surprised we haven't found it till now,"

"Well let's be cautious guys. We'll sneak in and get what we deserve back," quietly stated by Espio.

The group then slowly then started walking toward a long metal bridge that connected Mystic Ruins with Dr. Eggman's base. The group then made it in and saw a door in the hallway they were in. When they walk to the door a male computer voice says,

"Password please,"

"I'LL SHOW YOU A PASSWORD!" Yelled Vector who started punching the door, and soon it went flying. After that red sirens start flashing through out the whole tower and the words INTRUDER ALERT! Could be heard constantly. The three then made a run for it toward the bottom of the base.

We now see the bottom of the base and Dequo and Boquo are now panicking. Eggman does not look pleased but merly yells,

"I DON"T CARE WHOS THE INTRUDER! FINISH THAT TRANSPORTER NOW YOU TWO PIECES OF RUST! IF YOU DON'T I'll MAKE SURE TO MAKE YOU TWO SCRAP METAL AND HAUL YOU TWO TO THE JUNKYARD!"

Both robots then suddenly stopped and then reluctantly saluted. Both went back to manning the controls and setting it up. Eggman merely sighs and thinks about his most recent defeat. He was defeated by eight people. They were Ash Ketchum, May Maple, Brendan Birch, Wally Wood, Double-D, Ed, Rui, and Wes/Eddy. If your wondering about Wes/Eddy...well I guess you better read the story that takes place before it. Sorry but it's a really big twist and I don't want to spoil it. He wanted to try a new plan he code named Project Chaos Shadow. He wanted to build his empire in there world and he knew he will stop at nothing to succeed. When Boquo shouts,

"It's finished doctor,"

"Yes. Should we test trial it first?" Asked Dequo.

Eggman was about to respond when he suddenly hears,

"EGGMAN!"

Eggman and his two robots turn around to look who shouted his name. They saw Team Chaotix. Eggman then looked very baffled and shocked. He then shouts,

"TEAM CHAOTIX!? WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING HERE!?"

"We are here of what rightfully belongs to us doctor," stated by Espio.

"Yeah. You bad man we want our money," shouted Charmy.

"Yeah you owe us cash that we earned be saving you from Metal Sonic," yelled Vector.

Both of Eggman's robots then quivered in fear, but Eggman just evilly grinned and said,

"TOO BAD YOUR TIMING IS TOO LATE!"

Team Chaotix then looks at Eggman with a confused look and Vector asks,

"What da you mean were too late?"

Eggman then runs toward the control panel and slams his fist into a red button, and he yells,

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Then suddenly the seven emeralds then started glowing then suddenly it unleashed a light that covered the whole fortress of Eggman. We only hear this before it happens,

"Oh crud, maybe Espio was right after all. Damn it! Should of taken a day off!" Yelled Vector.

We now see a very different place now. We see the Battle Frontier. It was a peaceful night, seemed no challengers were there. The whole place seemed to be empty, as it didn't open till the next day. We see each of the Battle Frontier leaders in their office in there facility they owned. Then suddenly each of the Chaos Emeralds then can be seen coming down from space into each of the Battle Facilities.

7 Chaos Emeralds  
7 Frontier Facilities

Each of the leaders then saw the emerald in their office. They all then pick it up when suddenly each one summons a huge light that covers the whole battle Frontier.

To be continued...

**Wes' Original Note:**

**What happened to the Battle Frontier? To Team Chaotix? To Eggman and his cronies? And what about Ash, May, Wally, Brendan, and the Ed's? Find out in the first chapter for some of these answers in THE CHAOS EMERALD FRONTIER! Peace to all. **

**Author's Note:**

**And so that was chapter 1 of The Chaos Emerald Frontier, stay tuned, it shouldn't take me very long to get more chaptersup, though this fic is long, and it gets much better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Okay here's chapter 2, this one starts the Pokemon and Ed, Edd 'n Eddy stuff, it also has some very unusual crossovers as the story goes on, trust me, there weird but they don't detract from the story. Also this' a sequal to another of Wes' stories, which is mentioned in this chapter and I can openly say I haven't read it so that paragraph doesn't make much sense to me either...**

**Wes had no notes on this one.**

**Chapter 1-Back in Peach Creek just to here weird news?**

We see seven people walking down a road toward a small suburban area. The seven are of Ash Ketchum, May Maple, Wally Wood, Brendan Birch, Double-D, Ed, and Eddy. The gang were heading towards a town called Peach Creek. The suburban area was the home town of the Ed's. The Ed's apparently were homesick and they asked if they could go home from the others. They agreed since they too would be homesick so they decided to visit the Ed's hometown first. We now see May sluggishly walking and complaining,

"How much more we got to walk?"

"As much as it takes to get back in the cul-de-sac," snapped Eddy.

"I can't wait to be back in my old bedroom and visit everyone," shouted a cheery Double-D.

"I can't wait to see the candy shop and get some jawbreakers boys," shouted Eddy.

"Umm Eddy. Can jawbreakers become mutant monsters and take over the world?" Asked Ed.

Eddy then simply slapped his face and the others laughed. Brendan then asked,

"So anything special about your so called cul-de-sac?"

"Yeah any gyms to battle in?" Asked eagerly by Ash.

"Or contest halls?" Asked by an equally leaguered May.

"Or labs?" Shouted Wally who was also eager to get to Peach Creek.

The Ed's then looked at each other nervously. Then Eddy then begins speaking,

"Well umm well you see we don't have any labs or gyms,"

"Or contest halls," added Double-D.

"Or zombies," added Ed.

Double-D and Eddy then stared at Ed for a moment then Eddy continued with,

"Our cul-de-sac is just a normal suburban neighborhood anybody would just live in,"

Brendan's, Wally's, May's, and Ash's faces then turned into disappointment but then Ash smiled and shouted,

"Come on guys we can still have a good vacation there. Anything special about your home town?"

The Ed's then looked at each other with confused dazes. Then they shrugged there heads and the others then anime fell. Then we hear May say,

"Oh well I guess normal is alright especially after what we've been through,"

The group had a cracy adventure about two weeks ago. The group ended up back in time, got beat by old people, drove golf carts, ate people's hair, beat up crime bosses, disco dance and karaoke, flew a rocket but crashed into chocolate cake, got bit by old people teeth, got n a hot tub where one of them puked hair all over, and met a guy who looked like an egg with two feet and a head. The group just all wanted to relax and so they continued.

We now see the group entering the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek. The place had a junkyard, garbage dump, small hoses, neat sidewalks, a clean park, a farm, shops lined up next to each other, and a lot more. He Ed's then ran toward the candy shop and the others followed. When they got there they saw a large BIG person. He wore a red sweater, had BIG blue jeans and was pretty tall. We now hear Eddy say,

"Hey Fat Albert! What up?"

The man then turned and faced the group nad he had a very BIG grin. He then said,

"HEY HEY HEY! What up Ed's! Long time no see man!"

Ash, May, Wally, and Brendan then looked like they've seen the biggest fat guy the've ever seen. Then we see Albert saying,

"Who the new homies behind ya?"

"They're with us Albert. Say hi guys!"

"Hi Albert my name is May," Quietly stated by May who was nervous to see a man that huge around her.

"Hey man the names Brendan," shouted Brendan who was trying to act gangsta.

"Names Wally and nice to be here," quietly stated by seeing the size of Fat Albert.

"Hi I'm Ash the champion of Hoenn," Bragged by Ash who liked meeting new people.

"Oh that's cool and all. Ell see you guys around cause me and my Snorlax need to eat our favorite things now," exclaims Fat Albert.

He then tosses a poke ball near him and out comes a standing Snorlax. The pokemon was a huge thing and both Snorlax and Fat Albert looked equally fat, and tall. Albert then takes a large jawbreaker out of his very wide pocket and places it in the Snorlax's mouth. The Snorlax then begins smiling and started to break dance. Albert then placed a jawbreaker in his mouth and started to break dance to. Then both then started to moon walk out of the sidewalk moon walking on the empty street. When Fat Albert is far way enough, May then says,

"Well there's a nice guy,"

"Boy that boy is big. What does that guy eat?" Asked Brendan.

"Well I hope none of us become like him," replied Ash.

"By the way you eat Ash you'll become the next Fat Ash," chuckled Wally.

"Hey! Watch it! At least I get some exercise and unlike some people I'm also a better trainer," replied an annoyed Ash.

"Good trainer? Please you got lucky in our final battle," replied Brendan.

The three (Ash, Brendan, and Wally) then started arguing at each other till May steps in and said,

"Break it up boys. Come on guys can we just relax?"

The boys then immediately then stopped and looked at May with an embarrassed face. The guys then apologized to each other and then they looked around seeing that the Ed's were nowhere in sight. Then the candy shop doors open and a large spherical lump can be seen in each of their mouths. Then Ed then has a relieved sigh, and says,

"Jawbreaker good,"

Eddy then notices the others have no jawbreakers then toss each a large white sphere and says,

"Try it. It's really good guys,"

The others then reluctantly then put the sphere in their mouths they actually loved the sweet flavor it gave off. Then the group then smiled and gives two thumbs up. The group then continued walking down the sidewalk. They were walking by the park now and they saw two little kids playing with a Teddiursa. One of the kids was a red haired girl with a pink shirt, and blue jeans. The other was a kid with a metal ring around his mouth, blue shirt, and white pants. The two then stop playing and the girl screams,

"ED! MOM WANTS TO KNOW WHY YOU GUYS NEVER CALL!

"BABY SISTER!"

Ed then runs inside the park and hugs the girl. The others just simply follow and we see the girl saying,

"Ed you're scaring me,"

"Baby sister!? Ed you never told us you had a baby sister?" Shouted Brendan.

Sarah then shouts,

"I'm not a baby while I'm at it,"

"So hi my names May what's yours?" Asked May gently.

"My names Sarah. My best friend is Jimmy and we have to go home now. But do you want to be friends?' Asked Sarah.

"Oh brother," mumbled Eddy.

"Sure I love to be your friend," replied May.

As Jimmy, Sarah, and the Teddiursa started to walk away. The Ed's just sighed and they continued to walk around the neighborhood. They soon came across a farm and Eddy and Double-D knocked on a door on a house near the farm. Soon a tall boy with blue hair, yellow/red single striped shirt came in the front. He then said,

"Ed boys? Oh ho long time no see yes?"

"Hey Rolf just came by to say hello," greeted by Double-D.

"Yeah meet our new pals," said Eddy.

Ash, May, Wally, and Brendan then reintroduced themselves again and Rolf then shouted,

"Oh ho! So you are friend with Ed boys? Good for you, now I must be attending to the work in the farm now. Must feed the Grumpig, Miltank, and Blaziken, so bye Ed boys and new friends,"

He then shut the door and soon they were walking toward Ed's house. While walking they met with Johnny. A boy who had bald hair except some fizzes of black hair. He wore sandals, white T-shirt, and blue jeans. He was carrying a piece of board with red painted eyes, and a blue mouth. There was also a Seedot near him walking. The others just quickly walked by the guy since there last encounter wasn't exactly good. They then heard a shout saying,

"HEY EDDY! IT'S ANDY AND DANNY! YOU KNOW LARKEN!"

Eddy then turned around to meet up with a great pal of his. Andy Larken was one of the greatest gangsta praksta anyone ever knew. He, Danny his sidekick, and his Sableye were known for playing good pranks on people. He wore a white T-shirt with blue jeans, and sunglasses. Danny his little shorter sidekick wore a brown/orange striped shirt, brown pants, and glasses. We now him about to shake hands with Ash, and Brendan when you could hear,

"BUZZZZ!"

Apparently Ash and Brendan fell for the electric buzzer trick. Andy then asked May to take a flower from him and once she did, she got water sprayed on her face. He then told Wally to close his eyes and once he did, Andy tossed a cream pie at his face. He then made a ran for it and shouted,

"Bye guys hope you like my tricks surprise!"

The Ed's were laughing as if they've been tortured by being tickled. They were laughing for so laughing all you could hear. We now see a boy with a green shirt, red cap, black shorts riding his bike. He was riding by the Ed's and just screamed out,

"DORKS!"

He then rode off with his bike. When the Ed's stopped laughing Eddy said,

"Anyway let' sleepover at Ed's house tonight then Double-D and then mine's,"

The others looked really annoyed of what happened before but they just reluctantly followed. When they got to Ed's house they went down to the basement to see Ed's house. The whole room had some furniture like a bed, some bean bag chairs, a table, and a TV. In the bathroom was nothing but a giant tub of...

"GRAVY!?" Shouted May, Ash, Wally, and Brendan.

"Hey would do you expect? It's Ed after all," replied Eddy.

The group were tired so they hit the bean bag chairs and Ed says,

"Let's watch TV guys,"

He then picks up a remote and we now see a King Kong movie with a giant Slaking on a building holding a girl. When suddenly...

"WERE SORRY TO INTERUPPT YOUR DAILY SHOWS! BREAKING NEWS! WE NOW HEAD OVER TO SCARLET GARCIA WHO'S AT THE SCENE!"

The group then looked confused and they were now interested of what was going on. The TV is now showing a reporter with red hair, wearing an orange suit with a microphone. Scarlet then says,

"I'm here at the Battle Frontier and some mysteries things have been going on here. Mr. Scott can you please explain the situation in your own words of what's going on," she now gave the microphone to a rather chubby guy who wore an aqua colored shirt, with poke ball symbols on it, and wore sunglasses. He was panicking and crying. He then took the microphone and then began to talk.

"I'll be glad to Scarlet. ALL MY BATTLE FRONTIER FACILITIES ARE MISSING! EVEN THE FRONTIRER LEADERS! I worked so hard to get this place ready but now it's just a pretty normal island,"

Scott then continued sobbing, and Scarlet then picked up the microphone from his hands and then stated,

"Well there you have it folks. Battle Frontier is officially closed till further investigation is known of where the Facilities. WAIT! I'm receiving more news. Ahem... Folks apparently the facilities have been spread out in the Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto region.  
That is all,"

Then Eddy then turned of the TV and stared at everyone. Everyone was just as confused of what they just heard. Ash then broke the silence,

"Well things like that don't happen everyday,"

"What an interesting turn of events," questioned Double-D.

"You think they're joking?" Asked Brendan.

"Then they wasted a lot of time over this joke," replied Wally.

Eddy then turned the TV back on and they continued listening to the news. Then they even heard more shocking news. The reporters are now interviewing each Battle Frontier leader. They are asking how did this happen. Each leader then pulls out a Chaos Emerald form their pocket in separate places and said that's what happened. Eddy's eyes suddenly saw $_$. He then yells to the others,

"GUYS! LETS GO BACK TRAVELING TOMMORROW AND GO AFTER THOSE FACILITIES!"

May then stares at the TV screen and then replies,  
"Haven't we seen a green one of those jewels?"

The others look at her and Ash then says,

"You're right May. I think we saw *gulp* Dr. Eggman use that jewel to escape,"

They all shuddered after hearing that name. Then Double-D then questions,

"Do you think it's possible that he's back?"

All just stared at each other in silence. They all had a fear that Double-D might have been right.

Then Ed then said,

"Gravy?"

"Ed shut up so I can think?" Shouted Eddy.

To be continued...

**Wes had no notes.**

**Author's Note:**

**If this chapter didn't make you click the back button, then congratulations you have set yourself to continue reading what IS a good fic, it's just a little silly at first. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Woohoo!! Your still here!! As of this chapter the fic's gotten 10 hits on chapter 1 and 6 on chapter 2, which means only 4 people are missing out. I thought'd be more then that, I feel like an idiot. No reviews yet, oh well, I suppose I can wait.**

**Wes had no notes.**

**Chapter 2-When Chaotix, Rocket, and the gang meet...things get CHAOTIC!**

We now see outside the house of Ed and three familiar fellows looking at a window that showed the basement. Both were wearing a white shirt with a big red R imprinted on them. They also wore black slacks and gloves. One had red hair that was like sticking out like a point. Her name was Jessie and she was bossy, tough, ruthless, a glory hog, and had a crazy thing over her hair. The next person was known as James. He had blue hair, was kind of a coward, collected bottle caps, was more good then Jessie and that is pretty much all I can think of. The third member of the group was a pokemon known as Meowth. He was cream colored, had a curled tail, and a Brooklyn accent. The three were watching the gang in the basement watching the news and Meowth then said,

"Well you look at dat?" Them twerps ave seen them nice rocks,"

"If we could only get those seven jewels we could make a ton of cash Jessie," shouted James.

"Keep it down you two. You don't want the twerps to catch us do you?" Whispered Jessie who was now covering James and Meowth's mouth.

"I say we sneak in while they're snoozing then ask those twerps where dat rock is," whispered Meowth.

"Good idea," whispered Jessie. The three then sneaked away and hid in the forest till the time was right.

We now see Chaotix. Vector, Espio, and Charmy were all what appeared to be in the woods. Vector first woke up and screamed,

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!?"

Espio immediately wakes up and covers Vectors big mouth and whispered,

"Quiet Vector. We don't want to bring attention to ourselves,"

We now see the Rockets and they suddenly stop and James then asked,

"You hear something guys?"

The others merely shrugged and they continued to walk into the woods and wait till the time was right to strike.

We now go back to our chaotic trio. Vector was now surveying the area they were in. He was looking around when suddenly he felt something bite his tail.

"YEOOWWWW!"

He then sees a little blue alligator with red spikes on its back, was chewing on Vector's tail. Vector looks very annoyed and was about to punch the little fellow till he realized he couldn't bring himself to do it. He then picked up the little guy and said,

"Yo don't be biting my tail alright?"

The little guy just nodded its head and sprayed water on Vectors face. Vector once again his anger but just laughed and said,

"I like this guy. He's got spunk,"

We now see Espio looking around the area. He is watching the area till something taps him from behind. He turns around and notices no one. He then closes his mind and starts to think. He then soon tackled down an invisible creature. He stares at a confused lizard, with red and white stripes, and a tail. It then says,

"Kecle! Keckle!"

Espio then feels sorry for knocking it down and says,

"Sorry. Here let me help you back up,"

Espio then helped it get back on it's feet and it then smiled happily replying,

"Kecle! Kecle!"

Espio now smiles and pets the lizard like creature. Vector and Espio talk to each other then Espio asks,

"Do you know where Charmy is?"

Vector just merely shrugs. Then both hear a ton of buzzing. They both look to see a bunch of bee like creatures with two large spikes like hands. Then they both cry out,

"CHARMY!"

After a half hour or so...

We now see Vector and Espio all bruised up and annoyed. Charmy is now with them along with a Beedrill. Vector had a Totodile near his feet, and Espio had a Kecleon near him. Apparently each member found a new friend. We now see Vector yelling,

"WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU! WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE OFFICE I'M LOWERING YOUR PAYCHECK!"

"But Vector we don't even make any money," replied Charmy.

Vector then remembers and then cries out in frustration. Then we see Espio see the three Rockets on the move. Espio then suggest,

"Perhaps we should find some means of civilization around here,"

Charmy and Vector then agreed and they decided to follow the three fellows they saw. They quietly sneaked away. The Kelcleon, Totodile, and Beedrill seemed to follow the three without them noticing. We now see the three Rockets slowly sneaking into the house. They are carefully now opening the window near the basement. Jessie went down first...too bad she got stuck. She then whispered,

"Well what are you waiting for you two? Push me into the room already,"

James and Meowth then started pushing her down and eventually she fell into the room right into her back. James was about to go in when Meowth just dived right in and fell also on the floor. Then James then crawled in falling in. Then they began by singing there famous motto,

"Prepare for trouble and make it double!"

Then all seven woke up in the floor in there sleeping bags and screamed,

"TEAM ROCKET!?"

"Let us finish our motto twerps, sheesh aint that enough to ask?" Shouted Meowth.

"To protect the world from devastation to unite all people within our nation,"

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

"Team Rocket's here to fight fight fight! Meoqth that's right! Wobuffet!"

"What are you doing here you low life Rockets?" Shouted Eddy.

"How dare you call us low lives? I'll have you know we planned this scheme from the beginning!" Shouted Jessie back.

"What scheme?" Asked Brendan.

"To find out where those jewels are and you better tell now or there will be consequences!" Shouted James.

"What jewels? I don't know anything about jewels right Ed?" Asked a nervous Eddy.

"But Eddy didn't you say you saw those pretty rocks before?"Asked ed.

"Ah ha! So you twerps do know!" Shouted James.

Eddy gave a cold glare at Ed and muttered the words,

"Nice going lumpy,"

"Go Seviper and use a wrap attack on those twerps!" Shouted Jessie.

Out came her dangerous snake and it quickly wrapped the seven members of our gang and then James toseed out his pokeball which held Cacturne. James then said,

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Take your pick."

We now see Chaotix outside the basement window watching what was going on. Then Espio then says,

"Perhaps we should help them,"

"Well we are detectives so that does make us law enforcements so why not?" Stated by Vector. The three then crashed into the window and everyone looked O_O when they saw the three.

"WHERE HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" Yelled Vector.

Everyone was silent and was surprised. Then again you be if you saw a talking alligator, chameleon, and bee. Then Jessie whispers into James ears and asks,

"James, are these new pokemon?"

"I'm guessing yes and they can also talk like Meowth can,"

Both then turn there attention to the three detectives and then Jessie and James then the toss a pokeball at Vector and Charmy. When it hits Vectors you could see a big mark on his face now and he shouts,

"What the heck was that all about?"

"Yeah you bad people take this," shouted Charmy who started to sting Jessie and James.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Screamed both Rockets.

"Good now Vector you and me will save the civilians, while Charmy keeps those kidnappers busy," whispered Espio.

"Good plan now let's go!" Shouted Vector.

First Espio did a spin dash into Seviper causing it to lose its grip, then Vector ran and picked it up and tossed it at Jessie and James. Both were knocked down cold. The others breathed a relieved sigh, and May then says,

"Our pokeball are upstairs guys if we get them we can get also get rid of Team Rocket,"

The others then ran but Vector shouted,

"JUST GET BUBBLE GUM! AND IF YOU DON'T MIND KIDS I PREFER GRAPE!"

The others looked baffled then Vector shouted GO so they just went to Ed's fridge to see if there were any bubble gum. They soon found some experimental grape-flavored gum of Double-D. Meanwhile the battle was going on in the basement still.

"Cacturne pin missile the light purple one!" Commanded James.

Cacturne then began shooting spikes at Espio but then Espio suddenly became invisible and managed to flip out of the way in time. He then launched some of his ninja stars at Cacturne which knock it back into James, Jessie, Meowth, Wobbufet, and Seviper. Then Ash came down and shouted CATCH! He then tosses a huge piece of purple gum at Vector.

"Thanks kid now its time for my special magic trick!"

He then starts chewing the gum and Team Rocket are confused why Vector is chewing gum instead of pummeling them with his fists. Then suddenly Vector is done chewing and spits out five large bubbles of gum at Team Rocket. When it made contact with them...

"BAM!"

"WERE BLASTING OFF CAUSE OF EXPLOSIVE BUBBLE GUM!?" Screamed the Rockets.

The Rockets went flying because Vectors fire breath was put in those bubbles he put in and they were bubble gum bombs he used to blow Team Rocket out of the house. The others came down and May shouted,

"Thanks for the help,"

"Who are you guys or pokemon or whatever?" Asked Brendan.

Vector just chuckled a bit before answering with this statement,

"Well kids it's a long story. Well Charmy, Espio we better go out,"

The three were now walking past them to the stairs when Ash shots,

"You want to stay with us at this house tonight?"

Vector turns around and replies,

"Naw we'll be find, come on boys,"

But Charmy and Espio stood where they were.

"You guys coming or what?" Asked Vector.

"Vector we don't exactly don't have any shelter or safe place to stay in so we might as well stay here," replied Espio.

"YEAH! PLUS I WANT TO STAY HERE I WANT TO HAVE FUN FUN FUN!" Yelled the ever exciting Charmy.

"Alright, alright we'll stay with these guys tonight, sheesh Charmy you got to ease up on the sugar you know?"

"OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY! I Love to meet new people," shouted Charmy.

May then thought, (Aw he's so cute!). Eddy then asks,

"You people are paying for this window you know? Because I aint working with Double-D and Ed just to pay for something I didn't break.

Vector then notices the window he shattered earlier. He then apologizes,

"My bad. As soon as I get enough cash I'll pay up,"

"So Ed are you allowing our....special guests to stay here tonight?" Asked Double-D.

"Cool mutant alligators," said Ed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well boys lets get some sleeping bags and get a nice nap," shouted Vector.

Then a Totodile, a Kecleon, and a Beedrill came in from the windows and headed to our three detectives.

"Can I keep him?" Asked Charmy who was now petting the Beedrill on the head.

"Fine. But since you're having a pet, you got to be responsible. Alright?" Replied Vector.

"YEAH!" Shouted Charmy who was now hugging his Beedrill.

"I suppose you are going to keep that little fellow Vector?" Asked by Espio.

Vector is looking near him to see the Totodile from before staring at him. Vector then smiled and then answered,

"Why not? Besides I think this little fellow likes me. What about you Espio?"

Espio also looks and see the Kecleon from before and then he also smiles and then answers,

"Someone has got to help raise these creatures to be strong so yeah why not?"

"You guys then need to put those pokemon in a pokeball then," stated by Wally.

"A what?" Asked by the detectives.

"Here let me show you,"

Wally then takes a three pokeballs and tossed one of them at the Totodile, Beedrill, and Kecleon. When the balls then stopped shaking, he told the detectives to pick it up. The detectives were still baffled of what happened. When they picked them up, Ash then told them to throw it and when they did the pokemon then reappeared. The Chaotix detectives then exactly knew how it worked right now.

Everyone then hit the hay that night. At the middle of night we hear Brendan whispering to Eddy,

"You really aint worried? That Vector guy and his partners don't make me feel so good,"

"Who knows? But at least they beat Team Rocket pretty badly so I guess we can trust them they're law enforcements like Officer Jenny, except there just detectives with crazy attitudes,"

They then fell asleep and that was that. But meanwhile...

We see a very dark office and a man sitting on a chair staring out the glass window. He is listening to a song on his headphones. Thinking to himself things while listening to the song.

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, uh, yeah!** **Di-di-di, di-di-di, di-di-di di di di di di-no!** **The story begins, with who's gonna win,** **Knowing the danger lies within.** **Aboard the ARK, a genius at heart,**

**Wanting to unlock the mysteries of life.**

_"My story is gonna make me win."_

**I am the Eggman, that's what I am,** **I am the Eggman, I got the master plan.** **I am the Eggman, that's what I am,**

**I am the Eggman, with the master plan.**

_".My master plan is finally going to make me rule."_

**I'm plotting my schemes wherever I go,**

**They're perfect in every way.** **I'd love to destroy the blue one you know,**

**He's an obstacle who always gets in my way.**

"_No Sonic in this world means I'll succeed."_

**I must play this game by my rules,** **I will conquer the world with my tools.** **All my machines are made for destruction,** **I will build my empire.** **I will succeed, and you will see,**

**With my machines, there is no retreat.**

"_The Eggman Empire will be finally established."_

**I am the Eggman, that's what I am,**

**I am the Eggman, I got the master plan.** **I am the Eggman, that's what I am,**

**I am the Eggman, with the master plan.****  
**

**I am the enemy, I will succeed,** **My mission, yeah, I must complete.** **My name is Eggman, don't forget my name,**

**If you ask me again, I'll show you the same!**

**  
**"S_oon everyone is going to bow down to me!"_****

**I am the Eggman, that's what I am,**

**I am the Eggman, I got the master plan.** **I am the Eggman, that's what I am,**

**I am the Eggman, with the master plan.******

I'm the Eggman

**Day ay di-day day day dare!**

**No, du, du, du, du, Eggman, du, so, Eggman.**

**All right.**

**  
"**_Good bye peace, hello CHAOS"_****

We now hear evil laughing from the one and only Doctor Eggman.

"My master plan is going to finally work. As soon as we find the Chaos Emeralds,"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"****

To be continued... 

**Author's Note:**

**I had to edit that entire song, it was kinda off before.**

**Wes had no notes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wes had no notes.**

**Chapter 3- The First Battle Frontier Fight!**

We now see the gang on a boat heading toward the first supposed facility that was located somewhere in Rustboro city. Apparently we now see Vector asking,

"So where are you kids going exactly anyway?"

The others briefly hesitated a bit before Eddy was saying,

"Were going to ....to....to get some battling?"

Vector just blankly stared at them, but smiled and went back to relaxing on a chair. When the group finally reached Rustboro city they saw a large tower that stretched to the sky. Double-D then tells the group,

"The first split up battle facility. The Battle Tower!"

"Let's go in and win that jewel!" Screamed Eddy.

"JEWEL!?" Screamed Espio, Vector, and Charmy.

The group then ran in the giant tower. They are now at a receptionist table and they are asking for the rules of the establishment. The attendant then replied,

"Well first rule is that only one of you may challenge the Gym leader, second...

"GYM LEADER!? Since when did Battle Frontier leaders became gym leaders?" Asked Brendan.

"Since the Battle Frontier has split up into several different areas. Now the second rule is you must bet something valuable to have a fight with the Gym leader here. Three if you're wondering why, because the only thing the gym leader has here is a valuable blue jewel. Four is you may only use three pokemon and five is who out of your group is willing to go?"

They all stared at each other hoping to see who can score the first win for the team. Ash then answered,

"I'll do it this time,"

"Good plan, now if you kids don't mind me and my associates would like to train our....pokemon. Yeah that's it," Asked Vector.

As he is walking out Eddy is pulling his gold chain and said,

"Not so fast detective. We need something to bet so cough up your gold necklace, and MP3 player.

"But but but?" Replied Vector.

The group then stared at the detective and he was now sighing and then he said,  
"You better win kid cause I like lookin gangsta alright?"

Ash then smiles and replies,

"Don't worry detective Vector I will,"

Vector, Espio, and Charmy. Are now about to leave the building to train their pokemon when suddenly Double-D then shouts,

"WAIT! I have a gift for each of you!"

The detectives then turn around and close their eyes with their hands out. Double-D then hands each one a piece of paper. Vector then says,

"What's this for?"

"It's to help your pokemon get stronger. It's a list of attacks your pokemon can use in battle. So they can practice alright?"

Espio then nodded and says,

"Vector a strong warrior must also have knowledge of the situation. Just how a detective must know where to search and look,"

Double-D was astonished of what he heard. He then said,

"You be really good at a Haiku detective Espio,"

"It aint nothing special really. You need someone to be the brains of the group," he replied chuckling a little.

"I know exactly how you feel," staring at Ed and Eddy.

"Yeah! I CAN'T WAIT TO TRY NEW THINGS!" Shouted Charmy.

The three then ran outside the tower and went to train in the city of Rustboro.

We now see Ash, May, Brendan, Wally, Double-D, Ed, and Eddy now in an elevator moving to the top of the building. We now see May asking,

"So Ash what pokemon are you going to use?"

Ash then put his hand to his face and started thinking. He then replied,

"I think I'll use Swellow, Crawdaunt, and Pikachu in my battle with the leader,"

"Good choices. You do know how to put a balanced team do you Ash," asked May.

"Ash then blushed from embarrassment and Eddy whispered,

"Oh brother,"

When they got to the top of the tower and the doors opened. They saw a very large polished, clean arena. They then saw someone all the way across the room who was filling out some forms. The person wore a purple/white suit that covers her whole body. She had purple hair, and was pretty quiet till she noticed the seven.

"Oh I'm sorry. May I help you all?'

"Were here for a battle lady," shouted Eddy.

"Eddy don't be so rude," replied May who quietly stomped her foot on Eddy's feet.

Eddy then yelped in pain and tried to not to punch her, but he did, then Brendan tackled him. Then Wally, Ash, Double-D, and Ed fell in also. Everyone was now beating each other while the leader looked baffled. She then yells,

"WOAH! RELAX! YOU PEOPLE NEED SERIOUS CHILL PILLS!"

The gang stopped fighting and they all got of off each other. Then Ash then answered,

"Sorry for the trouble Ms. ..... who are you?"

The leader then laughed and replied,

"It's alright. Anyway I'm Salon Maiden Anabel,"

"You work in a salon and you're a Battle Frontier leader?" Asked Brendan.

"Well I do like to go to the beauty shop a lot to get my hair and nails done," replied Anabel.

"OH ME TO!" Shouted May.

"Really! What else do you do there?" Replied Anabel.

"Well I also get a facial massage, back rub, mineral water treatment...

Five minutes later...

We see the two girls still chit chatting to each other then Eddy then pushes May and then answers,

"Okay were done with this stuff. Anyway my pal Ash here wants to have a battle here with you,"

Anabel then slaps Eddy in the face and Eddy shouts,

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"For being rude to a fair lady like May. Didn't your momma teach you some manners boy?"

Eddy then stared at her and coldly replied,

"I was born an orphan lady. I only had adoptive parents in a small cul-de-sac called Peach Creek,"

Anabel then looks sorry and merely replies,

"I'm sorry. I had no idea,"

Eddy then smiles and then replies,

"It's alright. Anyway can you battle my pal here now?"

"Oh sure of course. What are you wagering though?"

"Were wagering a gold chain necklace and a MP3 player," answered Ash.

"Sorry you need to wager a little more then that. Perhaps some money?"

The group then stared at Eddy who once again looked ******. Wally then asks,

"You know it was going to happen sooner or later,"

"So cough up the cash so we can start watching a battle," Brendan added.

Eddy reluctantly tossed out his premier ball and out came his Meowth. He then said,

"Time for the one and only payday attack!"  
His Meowth's charm then started to glow and after some focusing, large amounts of gold coins came piling up the floor. Then Eddy scooped them all up and placed it on one side of a balance. He then puts the gold necklace and MP3 player from before and also places it with the money.

Anabel then says,

"Good luck and don't be crying if you lose all your stuff because no one beat me in a Battle Tower challenge here yet and I'm not about to lose this nice jewel I found,"

She then pulls out a blue Chaos Emerald and places it on the other side of the scale. The others stare in awe as the jewel is shining and glittering as if it was a holy jewel from the heavens. Then Eddy whispers into Ash's ear,

"Win that jewel and don't make me lose my cool,"

Ash and Anabel then walked to opposite sides of the battlefield while the others sat in couches to watch the battle.

"Ready Ash?"

"Ready Anabel,"

"Go Alakazam," she shouted.

"Go Crawdaunt," shouted Ash.

Both pokemon were out on the field now. Staring at each other.

"Smart Ash but not smart enough,"

"What do you mean?"

"Alakazam use thunder punch now!"

"Dodge it and use bubble-beam,"

The Alakazam was charging toward it and held a fist with lightning toward Crawdaunt. But it jumped out of the way in time and used bubble-beam on it stopping the attack.

"Now use crab-hammer,"

"Counter with fire punch Alakazam,"

Both pokemon then lobbed with each other with their fist, or claw and nothing damaged each.

"Alakazam lets try an ice punch,"

"Dodge and use another crab-hammer Crawdaunt,"

Alakzam then tried another charge but it once again pounded the floor when Crawdaunt jumped in the air and then socked Alakazam in the mouth,"

"Quick use faint attack Crawdaunt,"

"Get up quick Alakazam,"

But Crawdaunt then briefly glowed with dark energy then rammed into Alakazam for the finishing blow. Anabel then returned Alakazam and complimented Ash by saying,

"No wonder why you were league champion. But this fight isn't over from a long shot. Go Breloom,"

As soon as her mushroom boxer pokemon came out she ordered,

"Solar beam,"

For some reason Breloom quickly fired a powerful orange beam at Crawdaunt and it went flying. It then fainted and as Ash was returning his Crawdaunt he asked,

"How did your Breloom use a powerful attack like that so fast?"

"Look at the ceiling Ash," Anabel replied.

Everyone looked at the ceiling. Apparently the glass ceiling let sunlight from the sun came pretty fast. Like a green house affect. Eddy is now thinking (Why didn't I think about that? Darn it).

"Smart move Anabel. Go Swellow,"

He then tossed out his pokeball and out came his large red/blue/white bird. It then stared at Breloom who was also staring back at it.

"Another solar beam,"

"Dodge it with quick attack and then use wing attack,"

Breloom then fired another beam of sun energy, but it merely hit the wall as the swift Swellow quickly flew upward then came rushing past Breloom with its wing spread out.

"Let's try a leech seed on it,"

"Use hyper beam to break the leech seed Swellow,"

The Breloom then started shooting seeds with vines on them toward Swellow but Swellow then fired small bursts of beams at the seeds destroying them.

"Keep using solar beam till you get a good shot,"

"Keep dodging it,"

The Breloom then kept firing sun powered beams toward Swellow but because of its incredible speed, reaction time, and accuracy, it flew in the room dodging every shot.

"Use sky uppercut on that Swellow now,"

"Use double-team now,"

Breloom then stopped firing and then leapt at the air to punch Swellow but it then made copies of itself and it simply punched a fake and fell in the floor.

"Use aerial ace quick!"

Swellow then quickly dive-bombed into Breloom's head and it went flying looking fainted. Anabel then recalled her pokemon and said,

"I'm very impressed, but you still got one last test. Go Snorlax!"

Her last pokemon was a very fat one. She then shouted,

"Use shadow ball,'

It then spat out a large black ball so fast it crushed Swellow and it went down hard. Ash then recalled his pokemon and then sent out his Pikachu. Both were ready for the last fight of the Battle Tower. But meanwhile that was going on, we see Vector outside reading a piece of paper. He then says,

"Try a water gun attack,"

His Totodile then fires water at his face. Then he says

"We got to work on you not shooting me. Anyway try a bite attack,"

His Totodile then bites his tail and he yelps in pain. Vector then picks him up and says,

"Well maybe I should avoid using those attacks,"

We now see Espio with his Kecleon. He and Kecleon are now meditating to relax to calm their body and mind. (That what Espio said at least). We now see Espio saying,

"Good. Now I want you practicing slashing that bush behind us without using your eyes to look,"

The Kecleon then slowly got up and smelled its surroundings. It then scampered over to a bush and started slashing at it. Then when it was done the bush was down for the count and was nothing more then shreds. Then Espio came over and then said,

"Well done,"

We now see Charmy and his Beedrill playing tag in the city. We now see Beedrill tackling Charmy and Charmy then shouts gladly,

"Nice tackle. Now it's my turn to tag you!"

Both continued to chase each other in the street, and the detectives just continued training their pokemon in case of emergencies in the futures where they might need to fight along with them.

Back to the Battle Tower and we see Ash and Anabel ready to fight with their last pokemon. Ash's Pikachu and Anabel's Snorlax. The dust was setting and Eddy was chewing off his nails while the others were cheering for Ash.

"Snorlax use shadow ball to start things off,"

"Pikachu use a thunderbolt to counter it,"

Both pokemon then launched their attacks at each other. When the ball of shadow collided with bolts of electricity, the attacks caused an explosion and everyone had to wait till the smoke cleared. Then both trainers commanded new attacks,

"Use body slam!"

"Use quick attack to dodge it all,"

The Snorlax then began jumping toward Pikachu like crazy. Pikachu had to continuously run to dodge the assaults, but eventually Snorlax landed a hard one against Pikachu.

"Good now force your weight down it more,"

"Pikachu use a thunder attack now!"

The Snorlax then forced more of its weight to crush Pikachu but as soon as the huge volts came down on Snorlax, Pikachu managed to escape since Snorlax lost its grip on the floor.

"Use hyper beam Snorlax!"

"Pikachu finish this battle with volt tackle!"

The Snorlax then began building up an enegy beam in its mouth and Pikachu then began charging up its own attack. When both attacks were fully charged up both unleashed the attack. Snorlax then fired a pure beam of energy but Pikachu was too fast and then volt tackled the fat tub and it finally went down hard. Anabel then returns her pokemon and she then says,

"Good job. That was the greatest battle I ever had Ash,"

"Thanks. That was the toughest battle ever. No wonder you're a Battle Frontier leader,"

We now see May running over and hugging Ash.

"That was a great battle Ash,"

Ash was now blushing like hot sauce and Wally and Brendan looked really pissed off when she hugged him.

"Umm thanks May,"

"WOO-HOO! WE WIN! BOO-YEAH!" Screamed Eddy who was now jumping in delight.

"Well since you're the first person to defeat me I want you to have this jewel I found to show you beat me in a fair and square battle," Anabel who was now handing Ash the blue Chaos Emerald.

"This jewel will show you're the first to succeed in defeating me,"

"Thank you Anabel I'll make sure to keep it safe," replied Ash.

Then suddenly the elevator behind the gang were Vector, Espio, and Charmy.

"HOWD IT GO KID! YOU LOSE! PLEASE MAY WHAT I'M SAYING BE A LIE!" Yelled Vector who was now shaking Ash. Ash was just getting dizzy then he replied,

"No you're stuff is safe Mr. Vector,"

Vector then notices his gold chain necklace, and his MP3 player and he grabs it and puts his stuff back on him. Eddy also grabs the gold coins from the weight. Anabel is looking very confused but Wally covers her mouth and says,

"Our friends like to wear Halloween costumes,"

Then Espio asks,

"What was so important that you had to bet Vectors stuff for anyway?"

Ash then shows him the blue Chaos Emerald, and Charmy screams,

"NO WAY! A CHAOS EMERALD!"

"A CHAOS WHAT!?" Shouted May, Ash, Brendan, Wally, Double-D, and Eddy.

"Let me explain kids. You see these Chaos Emeralds are very powerful tools. They can manipulate time and space, cause mass chaos, or peace. It all depends on who controls them," replied Vector.

"How do you guys know about them then?" Asked Wally.

Vector, and Espio looked at each other unsure whether to tell. But Charmy then talks,

"Well they came from the world we came from. And this bad doctor we know did a bad thing to us and made us separated from our own world,"

Vector then yells,

"CHARMY! YOU NUMBSKULL! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL THAT INFO!"

Charmy now has some tears in his eyes and then May then backed him up saying,

"Hey go easy on him. He's a lot younger then you and besides I find nothing wrong with your tidbit of info,"

Vector then looks embarrassed and then replies,

"Sorry Charms. Just don't go all excited like that alright?"

Charmy then wipes away his tears and replies,

"I forgive you Vector,"

"Anyway I guess we better go after the seven Chaos Emeralds and get them before Eggman does," stated by Espio.

"Even more the reason to get Chaos Emeralds! To save the world from an egg shaped madman!" Shouts Eddy in delight.

"Well I guess we got the first one. YEAH I GOT A CHAOS EMERALD!" Yelled Ash who was now doing his victory pose holding the blue Chaos Emerald in the air.

"Pi Pikachu!"

**To be continued...**

Wes' Notes:

**Don't worry if you think this fic will be short. I promise to make it at least 25 chapters long or more!**


End file.
